


unreachable

by MeMissEmma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMissEmma/pseuds/MeMissEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small story about emotions, worry and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, i just felt like writhing it.   
> It's just a short story sooooooo...  
> enjoy!:)

Levi’s breath was uneven and his chest moved up and down so fast he could hear his own heart beating.   
He kept running though since he didn’t think about bringing neither his car or bike. His head still hurt a little from where it hit the wall but he had bigger concerns than that right now.

In his mind he went over what happened again and waves of worry hit him again. It was Eren. Levi had found him sitting on the ground in the dark when had entered his apartment this evening. He had totally lost his control when Levi had woke him out of his thought and started crying and screaming about his mother and how it was his fault she had died. Levi knew is wasn’t Eren’s fault, but when he tried to calm him down he started panicking and hyperventilating. 

With a force Levi hadn’t expected Eren pushed him against the wall unprepared slamming him unconscious. When he woke up about ten minutes later Eren was gone and the door wide open. Levi knew Eren wasn’t mentally stable.

He had overcome his depression and tried so hard and Levi was so proud of him,  
but still Eren blamed himself for what had happened and it didn’t matter how many times Levi told him it wasn’t his fault and that it was okay, Eren still snapped. He snapped and Levi couldn’t hate himself more for letting it happen, for not being able to help Eren and make him happy because he loved him with all his heart. He loved every single damn piece of that boy including so much he wanted to burst and he was almost irritated that he could never express what he felt in words to Eren himself.

Levi snapped out of his thoughts. He stood still with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He drew his head up and looked around him while panting heavily. He froze. About a hundred meters in front of him in the middle of the rode sat the small pile of limbs that was Eren. Cars had stopped in the middle of the road and people were shouting and pointing towards the boy. It was like Levi’s body was suddenly set on fire. He began to run faster than his legs were up to right now but he couldn’t give less shits.

He panted and cried and shouted Eren’s name into the sky gaining the attention of people on the road. Eren sat on the ground with his arms wrapped around himself and his eyes squeezed close while tears were screaming down his face. Once he heard levi’s voice his head popped up and he called out his name. Levi ran even faster, pushing people aside harshly making people shout at him and then he finally reached Eren. 

He dropped down on his knees slamming his arms around the boy pulling him so close to his chest it almost hurt. He cried and moved his hand to the back of Eren’s head pushing it against his shoulder. Eren clutched his hands at the shirt on Levi’s back. After a moment Levi pulled back and grabbed the boy’s face with his hands looking into his eyes and then kissing his nose, his forehead and rubbing his back.

Eren looked up at Levi and spoke with a shivering voice, “I’m sorry Levi I’m so sorry I didn’t know what I had to do, I just thought about my mom and-“   
“shh it’s alright, I’m here and I won’t go away, I will never leave you alone, I love you.” Levi said.

Later He didn’t really know how they got home again and he didn’t bother asking Eren if he remembered. He just knew at some point they were lying in bed. Eren asleep with the moon shining it’s light over him and lighting up his beautiful face. Levi watched him sleep breathing in and out softly, his face relaxed and his cheeks slightly red.

Levi placed a soft kiss on his forehead before putting his arms around him and falling asleep holding him tight to his chest.


End file.
